venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Victor Von Helping
Professor Victor Von Helping (born: Victor Von Hellfire) is a minor character on The Venture Bros. He is the Dean of Sciences at Stuyvesant University as well as the botany teacher for Dean Venture and Sirena Ong. Appearance Victor's true body bears horrible scars on most of his real body, which he covers with a smooth metal suit. However, Victor also wears a layer of false skin and brown hair that gives him a handsome appearance that Henchman 21 compared to Paul Atreides of the Dune movie. Von Helping dresses in clothing typical of a college science professor. In the rare moment of rage, Von Helping's clothing, skin, and hair can burn away, revealing his metal form. Character History Professor Victor Von Helping is the son of noted supervillain Vigo Von Hellfire. Victor was being trained to follow in his father's footsteps, but that changed following a disastrous accident of super-science. Victor turned away from his father and supervillainy. However, Victor kept a love and devotion of science and became determined to use science to benefit humanity. He became a college professor and eventually dean of sciences at Stuyvesant University sometime prior to Dean Venture's enrollment there. Professor Victor Von Helping makes his first appearance in the Venture Bros. series in the episode "The High Cost of Loathing". He is approached by Dean Venture, whom wishes to drop all the science classes Dr. Venture had signed him up for. However, Professor Von Helping convinces Dean not to give up science entirely, stating how it enabled him to rise above his father's supervillainy and how it could help Dean rise above his father's malarkey. Dean hesitantly agreed to sign up for Professor Von Helping's botany class, where the young Venture discovered Sirena Ong was his classmate. In class, The Monarch and Henchman 21 burst in, as the Monarch had been assigned by The Guild of Calamitous Intent to be Von Helping's new Arch. Professor Von Helping refuses to fight back as the Monarch and Henchman 21 attack him. However, their blows prove unable to injure him, thereby motivating the Monarch to take Sirena Ong hostage. This causes Professor Von Helping to fly into a hateful rage, whereupon he shoots flames from his hands and refers to himself as Victor Von Hellfire. Dean interjects and tells Professor Von Helping not to let the Monarch debase him. Dean then diffuses the situation by paying the Monarch a million dollars in order to leave them alone. Personality Professor Victor Von Helping demonstrates a calm, encouraging, and helpful demeanor. Although he has rejected supervillainy, Von Helping remains an avid devotee to science and a proponent of its use in helping people. As he says to Dean in The High Cost of Loathing, "all science is super". In that same episode, Von Helping demonstrates a pacifistic refusal to fight back against The Monarch until the latter threatens his students. At that point, Von Helping is consumed by rage that seems a remnant of his father's influence. After Dean diffuses the situation peacefully, Professor Von Helping demonstrates modesty in his gratitude over Dean's demonstration of peaceful problem solving. Victor appears to have complicated relationship with his father, as he keeps a portrait of him on his desk, even though it calls him a disappointment. Victor seems to hold onto the picture to remind himself of his own goals. Relationships Vigo Von Hellfire Victor Von Helping seems estranged from his father, as the younger Von Hellfire changed his name and gave up supervillainy. Victor regards the effects of Vigo's parenting as leaving him with lasting scars, likely both of physical and mental natures. In Victor's autographed photograph of his father, Vigo has signed it to "Son, you are my greatest disappointment." Episode Appearances *''The High Cost of Loathing'' Trivia *Professor Von Helping's EMA Level is 5. *Professor Von Helping maintains an active membership in both Greenpeace and Doctors Without Borders. *Professor Von Helping's appearance is based on scientist/science program host Carl Sagan during his run on the 1980 television series Cosmos: A Personal Voyage and Kyle MacLachlan as Paul Atreides in the 1984 David Lynch film Dune. *It's very likely Victor's disguised appearance is what he originally looked like before his accident. *He serves as a potential mentor to Dean Venture after his father, Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture, failed to inspire Dean to pursue the field of science. *He might suffer from bipolar disorder and/or childhood-related PTSD, which would explain his explosive anger.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inhabitants of New York Category:Scientists Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Professors and Teachers